


An Eternity (till death do us part)

by RandomWriting789



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone is Dead, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Growing Old Together, Heaven, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWriting789/pseuds/RandomWriting789
Summary: Catra had passed awayIt didn't surprise her. Her death was quick and easy, more than she felt she deserved. She died at 80, surrounded by family, friends, her wife at her side, her kids and grandkids with her, it was the perfect way to goAnd now, she waited for them to eventually join herBased off the HTTYD fic ''Eternity'' by Animalsarepeopletoo on Fanfiction.nethttps://www.fanfiction.net/s/12817284/1/Eternity
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 129





	An Eternity (till death do us part)

**Author's Note:**

> 'Eternity' was one of the first fanfics I'd ever read, HTTYD got me into fanfiction in the first place, so it's kinda the start of everything I've done. I also have this problem with wondering how all my favs will die, and I tend to use Valhalla from 'Eternity' as my hc for heaven, it's just something I end up doing now, it's like second nature
> 
> I can't describe the place well, I kinda just use the blueprint the fic gave me and add random other points, so the logistics are a little weird, but that's fanfiction I suppose
> 
> 'Eternity' got me to cry every time I reread it, so I hope this might be able to live up to it, besides, I wanted to do a deathfic packed with angst that finally gives a happy ending

Catra waited

She didn't know where she was if she were being honest. Just some bright, cloudy place with golden gates, magical rivers, beautiful creatures, and a ton of dead people

She didn't feel pain here, hell, she _couldn't_ feel pain here. She wasn't even aged, reverting to her young, spiky, short haired self she was in her youth. On Etheria she'd still been strong, but old and wrinkly, and eventually her underlying health issues and some sickness got the best of her She picked a small home at the gates. She didn't have to eat or sleep, or drink, or do literally anything for herself, and it should've given her a feeling of emptiness, but she guessed that'd been limited too

Spinerella and Netossa were here

They'd both passed a couple years before her. They looked younger too. Even younger than when Catra had met them, Netossa's hair was tied up in a ponytail, Spinny's was ridiculously long, yet it never bothered her anyway. This place was so strangely amazing

She'd met queen Angella and King Micah too

She'd profusely apologized to her, and was forgiven in very little time, apparently Micah had told her everything

There were places beyond her little community here, the land was infinite, with new places to explore, adventures to have, knowledge to gain, things to create. They could, and would spend Eternity here, this place was perfect

Day and night were also kinda weird here. They'd still happen, but there was no sun and moon, just light and dark and she didn't complain, it was just an odd detail she noticed. People still did all the things they didn't have to, like eating, sleeping and maintaining a schedule, she'd rarely see others out at night, but she guessed that's how people's minds worked. It brought them comfort, the feeling that they could be the same they were when they were alive

Catra, however, didn't wanna enjoy anything here

Sometimes she ate, and she still slept, but mostly on the conditions of those around her. Spinerella, Netossa, Micah, and Angella would often worry for her, even George and Lance would pop in every time they'd see her sitting at the gate

She didn't know how long she spent here

The last few things she remembered were her passing and glimpses of her funeral

Who knew all that malnutrition and abuse from her childhood would cause her to die so early? She had a whole list of underlying health issues by the end of her life. She'd told Adora she loved her so many times as she deteriorated in her bed. Adora was frantically taking care of her despite being old herself, she always brought her favorite foods, played her favorite games, and constantly looked after her 

Her death was quick and easy, more than she felt she deserved. She died at 80, surrounded by family, friends, her wife at her side, her kids and grandkids with her, it was the perfect way to go

Her poor wife...she was distraught, it was the only thing this world failed to comfort her about. She often wondered if the people she loved were gonna be okay

And so she waited

Every day, she stood at the gates and waited

Humans and animals alike walked in. She'd seen all kinds of people walk through, some she'd seen in her time at Brightmoon as well. Random guards that had served there, people who used to stay in the town, some she'd even greet as they entered, ready to explore this vast new life

And then, a very familiar face arrived

A young man with short hair, shaved at the sides. A Golden Bow and Quiver still attached to his back, a bright red heart on his chest

''BOW!'' She yelled, running toward him

''CATRA!'' He cried back as they ran toward each other and embraced

''Catra, we missed you so much!'' Bow hugged her tightly

''I missed you guys too...'' Catra said quietly, it had been so long since she'd felt one of her true friends with her

The magic of this place didn't stop either of them from crying of happiness

''It's been five years...we missed you every day'' Bow sniffled

''Five years?'' Catra pulled away in shock

Bow's eyes widened ''Well, yeah, doesn't time work here?''

Catra looked off to the side ''I've been waiting so long I can't keep track anymore'' She tried to feel better again ''So, how've things been since I've been gone?''

Bow's shoulders sagged ''They've been going okay...Perfuma and Scorpia and all their kids are as fun as ever, Mermista and Seahawk still go on their sailing journeys, Frosta settled down and gave the throne to her kid, Glimmer...she's the same. We still have dinners with the Alliance on Saturday and everyone still shows up!''

Catra tried to smile through it all ''And Adora? How's she been doing?''

Bow's voice suddenly went high ''Adora? Oh she's doing _fine,_ Nothing's gone wrong on Etheria in years so-''

Catra's eyes narrowed ''I can tell you're lying, Bow''

Bow stopped talking, simply staring at her

She took his hand ''Please...I just need to know if my wife is okay''

Bow looked at her sadly

Catra sighed ''We should sit down, c'mon, My place is right there'' She guided him over to the small cabin at the entrance, Bow looked around in wonder at the surroundings but settled into the small, comfortable shack, eyeing the one across from it

Catra sat down and got him some tea, his favorite when he'd gotten old ''So...how'd you go?''

Bow looked down ''Same as you, got deathly sick, friends looked for a cure, the whole old Alliance was there...the kids were too...Glimmer tried every spell...Adora tried to heal me...I told them both I loved them and that I'd find you first thing...and then well, I kinda just blacked out''

Catra stared at him ''She tried to...?''

He nodded ''First time she's transformed since you...y'know''

Catra finally got to the point ''Bow...what happened?''

Bow finally relented ''Everyone was sad...I was too...we tried to move on but, it hit Glimmer really hard and Adora...she just changed''

Catra's eyes widened

''She holed herself up in your room with Melog, looking at your old pictures, your memories. When she'd allow us, Glimmer and I would come in and talk to her, remind her of all the things we loved and missed about you...but nothing helped. She didn't work anymore, she didn't transform, she rejected any invites that asked her to make formal appearances. Finn and Mara tried everything to get her to come out...but she was completely lost'' He described, Adora's behavior had really hurt him too

Catra began to tear up

''And then, after a year, she started doing better. She's still never gone off-planet, but she'd take your grandkids to all the corners of Etheria, visiting every place you guys had made memories...she went to that old tower in the Fright Zone alot, she spent all her time with them and Melog, but sometimes you could tell she was putting up a face''

It almost felt like she'd finally moved on

''And then she came home and had a breakdown...Glimmer and I were there. She kept talking about it isn't fair that she has to live longer than the people she loves...that she hates that the sword has done this to her'' He paused ''They have to live longer...y'know? Glimmer told us after you died, Runestone Princesses always live longer than regular people''

Catra looked away...she'd heard stuff about that before but never confronted it

''Things just came to a standstill after that. We all moved on, talked to her and spent time with her every day, she did the stuff she wanted to do and spent alot of time with her family, and she always shows up to dinner with the Alliance. But then I started dying and she panicked, she said she couldn't lose anyone else and that she couldn't do this anymore, she tried to heal again but she couldn't fix me. I told her everything was gonna be okay before I blacked out'' He sighed ''Glimmer's gonna take care of her, I know it. When you died, she did everything she could to help Adora, they'll look out for each other''

Catra tried to hide her tears. The magic failed to console her this time. Bow got up and hugged her ''She's gonna be okay...I know she will''

They stayed like that for at least an hour before Catra stopped sniffling. She dried her eyes

Bow tried to lift her mood ''I'll stay here, okay? Right at the cabin across, we can wait together'' He smiled, and finally, Catra did too. At least she wasn't alone anymore

''Your dads are here'' She added ''They experiment with random tech and junk here, and sometimes they're in the library, this place really has everything''

Bow's eyes lit up as he left, promising to come back in two hours, leaving Catra alone to sob at what had happened to her wife

* * *

Bow made good on that promise of his

He stayed with Catra without even the thought of leaving. His dads eventually made their way back here to see him

He waited with her at the gates every day, greeting citizens who recognized him, talking about all their memories...just having someone there with her was more than Catra could ask for

And after two years, another familiar face showed up

''Tis I! Seahawk! Exploring this vast new land for ADVENTCHA!'' Was, of course, the phrase he entered with

Bow had practically run up to hug him

Catra pushed a snide remark ''So how did Captain Dumbass over here get granted heaven?''

Seahawk grinned ''You see, I perished in a Blaze of GLORY!''

Bow rolled his eyes ''Yeah, sureeee Seahawk''

He cleared his throat ''In all seriousness, I had a boating accident and was bedridden for a few days...everyone came to visit me, even Adora might I add''

Catra's eyes widened

''Eventually I passed, alas my Mermista will be distraught, but I know she will move on from me, our family and friends will take care of her'' He contemplated ''So, are there any ships to burn here?''

Catra sighed, ''the place is infinite, I'm sure you'll find something''

''Oh, I do not wish to go far, I'd rather wait for my Mermista here, that is what you two are doing, right?'' Seahawk added more lightheartedly

Bow nodded ''Let me give you a tour, I'm sure there's a place here for you to stay and there are tons of adventures out here'' He left with Seahawk

Catra contemplated again

Seahawk did meet Adora every week for Alliance dinners, but she didn't think she should ask him of all people how she was doing, or maybe she was just afraid to know

Either way, she sighed, sat down, and continued to wait

* * *

Another year went by when both Entrapta and Hordak showed up

Catra sprinted over to her old friend and embraced her, not even caring to speak to Hordak

''Entrapta! It's been so long!'' Bow smiled

Entrapta grinned ''7 years, 5 months and 11 days to be exact'' She reminded him ''Well, since we lost Catra, anyway, for you it's been 2 years-''

Bow hugged her too ''You can tell us about time Physics later...How'd you get here?''

''Well, most likely Beast Island's power reactor core finally exploded, rendering the whole island powerless. Hordak and I were aware it would eventually implode and took the necessary measures to make sure Etheria was safe'' She explained

Catra glared ''You knew the island was gonna blow up and you STAYED!?''

Entrapta shrugged ''Well, it was a slight hiccup in my calculations, I thought the Island was gonna power down in 3 days and it may have gone ahead of schedule-''

''-Causing both our quite timely demises'' Hordak finished for her

Catra was surprised he was somehow even granted this place, she sputtered ''You- He- y'know what? nevermind'' she paused ''Entrapta, you've still been visiting, right? How's everyone doing?''

Entrapta began ''Oh! Yes, the Alliance still comes to dinner on Saturdays, and everyone is always together. Finn and their kids are still doing wonderful, they visited me quite often. Glimmer doesn't talk much anymore, she's always with Adora lately, but she makes an effort to interact with us, same with Adora, Mermista's 'moodiness' levels, that's what Perfuma told me to call them, have tripled, but otherwise, thing's haven't changed much, Etheria is still in top shape!'' She ended and then looked around ''What substance is that cloud made of? Faaascinating, C'mon Hordak! Lets explore the technological capabilities here!''

''Don't go too far!'' Bow yelled after them, barely digesting the news

Seahawk elbowed him ''Sounds to me like Adora and Glimmer are looking out for each other as you said''

''They better be'' Catra stared back at the entrance again

That concluded everyone who didn't have a Runestone. Was it bad that she was really hoping to see her friends showing up more often? She never sighed death on them, but the amount she missed them made her feel like she was dying again

At least she had Entrapta now

* * *

Entrapta, Hordak, and Seahawk had all settled near them, but Bow and Catra remained closest to the gates. Often, the others would make food, or play random games, or just keep them company. Once Entrapta dragged a machine all the way here just so she could finish and test it near them

Five years...it had been another five years

Now 12 since Catra had died

When finally, another friend found her

''Woah! Man, this place is cool'' A white-haired Scorpion strolled in, staring around

''SCORPIA!'' Catra and Bow yelled in unison, running up to hug her

''WILDCAT-!'' was all Scorpia had time to say before pulling them into a bone-crushing hug

God how they missed Scorpia's hugs

''I missed you guys so much! You have no idea-'' Scorpia practically sobbed, still the emotional person she always was

''We missed you too'' Both she and Bow grinned ''How'd you go?''

''In my sleep, man it was relaxing, didn't even feel it!'' Scorpia grinned

''SCORPIA!'' Came Entrapta's overly squeaky voice as she barreled towards her 

''ENTRAPTA!'' Scorpia yelled

Once they were done hugging, the Scorpion scolded her ''Do you have any idea how much you scared us?!''

''What did I-''

''You stayed on a blowing up island and DIED! Perfuma wouldn't stop crying, Glimmer had a panic attack and Adora-'' She quickly covered her mouth as she remembered Catra was there

''What happened with Adora?'' Catra demanded

''Woah woah woah, slow down'' Bow stopped them ''How about we all sit down and talk this through''

Bow guided them to his place, setting them down and bringing them tea

''Start at the beginning'' Catra tried to keep her voice calm ''What. happened?''

Scorpia sighed ''Well, it started when Entrapta didn't show up for dinner, Glow (Glimmer and Bow's daughter) decided to check the energy readings and found out about Beast Island, we all set out the next day, even Adora and Glimmer'' She gulped ''The island was a mess, we looked all over for you guys and found Entrapta's mask and pieces of Hordak's armor, we realized they died and...alot happened''

The four nodded, wanting to know what 'alot' meant

Scorpia took a deep breath ''Glimmer had a panic attack, she kept crying onto your mask and she tried convincing herself you actually survived like last time, Mermista had to take her out of it. Perfuma was the same, we were both crying...she made a huge statue of you when we got back to the Scorpion Kingdom...Adora...well''

Catra was staring at her with apt attention

''I don't know if I should-'' Scorpia posited

''I can handle it'' Catra grit her teeth

''It took awhile for it to settle in for her anymore, but then she started crying alot, she kept saying she couldn't do this anymore, that she should've been there, we tried convincing her, but she kept blaming herself for the accident'' Scorpia's voice shook

Bow's eyes widened ''But she couldn't have known...why-''

''She said she hated this, she hated the sword, she hated knowing her friends were gonna die before her, and she hated that Entrapta's life got cut short when she could've still been here'' She paused ''Then Glimmer brought Melog in, and they kinda curled around her, purring...they always mimic the way you were around her, and I feel like she pretended you were there for a sec...then she passed out and we all went back, we spent a week together to grieve and then we went home'' Scorpia finished quietly

Catra looked like she'd been slapped in the face, she wished she could go back down there and tell Adora everything's okay again, that she loves her so much and they'll be together someday...but she couldn't, all she could do was wait at that stupid gate for another few decades until she finally sees her wife

''It's been five whole years...we still do dinner, we're still moving on, but it all just hurts. You, Bow, Entrapta, and Seahawk's chairs are always empty and it just hurts...and Adora and Glimmer, they try to be happy and stay calm, but they just aren't the same. Adora doesn't even leave the castle anymore and Finn and Mara are still trying everything, but they just won't be the same''

Catra left the house, she was wrong, she couldn't handle this

Scorpia called for her to wait but Bow said to let her go for awhile, she had to sort this out herself

* * *

Next was Mermista, only few months later

''Ughhhhhhhhhhh, why's this place to brigggghhhhhhttttt'' she complained as she strolled in

''Maybe because you're dead, Fishy'' Catra yawned

Memista's eyes widened ''No way...Catra!?!??!''

''Welcome to the dead people club, Bow, Entrapta, Scorpia and your husband are kinda far right now, they should get back in an hour'' Catra explained unenthusiastically

''....Ooookay, so what's being dead like?'' She said nonchalantly

Catra shrugged ''Meh, not much, you'll get used to it. There's a library here and a ton more stuff beyond this place''

They sat in silence for a few seconds

''So...how's Adora?''

Mermista's eyes widened a little ''She's...fine, just the usual''

''The usual?''

''Y'know, mopey, pretty sad, keeps staring at old pictures of you. Scorpia's death hit her really hard, I don't think she can handle grief that well''

''And you can?'' Catra snorted

Mermista looked down ''Better than her, anyway'' She didn't need to elaborate ''It's different for her...after you died, she was...broken, it was like a part of her just fell away, I was gonna ask Perfuma to do a session with her...but she's dealing with her own stuff and can't counsel people anymore'' She sighed ''Glimmer isn't any better either. She spends alot of her time with Adora and her family, but she's just got this sadness in her eyes, they visit your graves together alot, I see them do it after dinner''

Catra tried to play it off ''Wow...alot has really changed, hasn't it?''

She stared out to the gates ''Yeah...it has''

Only a few minutes later, Seahawk arrived and the couple embraced and kissed

It nearly brought tears to Catra's eyes to see a couple like that, so full of love, holding each other and never letting go, she'd almost forgotten what it looked like...what it _felt_ like

God she missed her Princess so much

* * *

Crazy to think Catra and Bow had waited at this gate for an entire decade

Scorpia joined them sometimes but didn't stay long. Mermista would find a comfortable reading spot and recommend her books from the ancient library. It felt nice that they did so much to take her mind off things. Entrapta and Seahawk would usually loom in the background nearby, getting up to whatever shenanigans they wanted...it was peaceful

Catra liked to hear and see so many of the people she loved around. She missed that chaos for the five years she spent alone here. She'd never take it for granted again

Perfuma was the next to be let in, around a year after Mermista

''HEY! PERFUMA!'' Catra rushed towards her while Bow went to get Scorpia, always thinking about others over himself

''CATRA!'' Perfuma's eyes lit up as she ran towards her and hugged her

''Catra! Oh my- It's been 15 years! I thought you'd forgotten us!'' She had missed her so much

''You can't get rid of me that easy, we're all here, we've been waiting for you guys'' Catra laughed

Perfuma's eyes widened ''Entrapta too?!''

Catra nodded ''Yes, Entrapta too, but I think Scorpia's scolded her enough on the 'island' incident''

Perfuma looked up at the word 'Scorpia' ''She's-''

Catra smiled ''Yeah, she's here, Bow's getting her''

Catra slowly began to ask the question again ''Perfuma...I've been meaning to ask you, how's Adora? How are my kids?''

Perfuma smiled ''Oh! well, they're doing wonderful, Finn's been teaching their kids magic alot, and spending much more time in Brightmoon with Adora, Mara's been doing the same. I've been visiting more often too and giving her counselling again''

Catra's ears perked up ''You have?''

''Well, yes, she did open up to me about many things...'' Perfuma didn't wanna go into detail

''What 'things'?'' Catra pressed on

Perfuma's shoulders sagged ''Adora has trouble handling grief, she can't deal with loss the way many do, even though it's out of her control. She panics and she can't stop it. She keeps close to Melog the most these days since they mimic your behaviors''

Of course she's like that, and now she doesn't even have her wife to ease the pain for her. Adora, for a kid who grew up in a war, never handled death very well. The idea that someone could be gone forever, all their life experiences cut short, and that she could prevent it always hurt her. So it was natural that when someone close to her passed away, she would feel completely and utterly broken

Catra sniffled

Perfuma looked down ''It's been 15 years...and yet a day doesn't go by that she doesn't miss you'' Perfuma placed a hand on her shoulder ''But she'll be alright, I know it, she has Glimmer and her children to look after her''

Catra looked away, it's almost like everyone had been telling her that for the past 10 years, and yet every time someone new entered, she'd get the idea that Adora was very much _not_ fine

Only a minute later, Scorpia came barreling through and reunited with her wife, and Catra looked away, tears leaving her eyes

Wasn't this place supposed to comfort her?

* * *

Two years and six months

Entrapta had counted since Perfuma's arrival as she too settled at the gates

She had waited here for 17 years, just to see her wife again

Catra often fantasized about it

Adora would walk in, as beautiful as ever, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes. Catra wondered if she'd still be wearing her old red jacket up here. She wondered if she'd look around, or immediately notice Catra, what would she say? How would she react? Catra knew there were no words needed, she'd run towards her and pull her into one of the tightest hugs possible and never let her go. She'd tell her she loves her so much and promise to never leave her again

That idea was all that kept her going

She and Bow still waited together

He promised that he wouldn't stop until Adora crossed those gates, he knew she needed the company

and she guessed it paid off, because the next face they saw was none other than...

Glimmer

She'd spotted Bow first, crying his name and running toward him

The former queen of Brightmoon embraced her husband after 12 long years of separation, Catra left them to it for a few minutes, not wanting to ruin the moment

''You gonna let go of Arrow Boy anytime soon, Sparkles?'' She grinned

''Catra!'' Glimmer yelled in surprise ''I missed you so much!''

''Awwwww, are you saying you don't hate me anymore?'' Catra quipped

She finally let go of Bow and hugged Catra, not really joking around this time ''I stopped hating you a long time ago''

''I missed ya too, Sparkles'' Catra smiled

''I gotta go get the others'' Bow went to surprise everyone else about Glimmer's arrival

There was a thin silence between Catra and Glimmer ''So...how'd you go?''

''I got sick...Adora looked after me until it happened. I called the kids and Frosta over, they were there when it happened. Adora...she tried to get me to stay, I told her it was my time to go and I'd see her soon, and then I blacked out''

The happiness suddenly seeped out of Catra's being

If Glimmer was here then...Adora was alone

''I told Glow to take care of her, she'll be the new queen now...Adora's probably gonna take her on her quest'' she chuckled

''I can't even get a clear answer on her anymore'' Catra sighed ''I keep asking but they keep deflecting and they never tell me what happened''

Glimer looked away. She was always the one to handle Adora's breakdowns, or try to make her feel better, or look through their old memories, or take her to visit Catra's grave. She'd done everything she could at that time, truth be told even she was worried about what would happen now that she wasn't there. ''She's not fine'' She said bitterly

Catra looked up

''She says she misses you all the time, she apologizes to you whenever we visit the graveyard, she still blames herself for abandoning you all those years ago...She says she's sorry for every time she ever hurt you. She gets you flowers all the time and she always sticks with Melog but...recently she's been more...out of it'' She swallowed ''It's like- at times she's looking for you...one time, she thought Aurora (Finn's kid) was you...''

Catra sobbed and Glimmer placed her arms around her again

''She's got alot of people who love her, the Princess' kids, my kids, her kids, they'll all look after her...but they can't stop how much she misses you'' Glimmer described

''It's n-not fair'' Catra grinded out of her teeth, tears flowing from her eyes

Glimmer looked at her sympathetically ''She said that too...''

''Why does the stupid universe always have to do this to her? She's- She's all alone because of that stupid sword, she's alone and I can't go there and help her- She shouldn't have to be alone! It's not fair-'' Catra broke down

Glimmer tried comforting her ''It's okay...she has Finn and Mara, and all your grandkids...I promise they're gonna make sure she'll be fine''

Glimmer left Catra alone once the others arrived to welcome her

Catra sniffled and looked away

_It's nor fair_

* * *

It had been 20 years since Catra died 

Bow and Glimmer still stayed at the gate with her. They were the Best Friends Squad, they'd wait with her as long as she needed. So did everyone else...they promised that wherever they were going, they were going together

Catra didn't know what she felt that night when she went down to the gate

It was some kind of gut instinct, something that told her today was important, that she had to remain at the gate

Catra sat down on the fluffy, cloudy ground as usual

It was earlier, everyone else was probably still asleep. Catra wondered if there'd ever be a time she'd enjoy sleeping like they did

The sky was a mix of blue and orange

Like a sunrise that encapsulated the entire cloudy ceiling of this place

There was no visible sun, just light that would come and go. It was a pretty odd thing

Catra saw the clouds start parting, the gates opened, letting in the newest member

A young woman

long dirty blonde hair, out of their usual neat ponytail

Beautiful, pale blue eyes

Fair, slightly scarred skin

A frayed red jacket that Catra knew so well

A gold sword strapped to her waist

Grey pants

Reddish boots

She looked so lost and confused

Taking in the sights of the place

Her eyes not sparkling with joy, but apprehensive, and slightly sorrowful, she was intrigued, clearly interested, but she just seemed less enthusiastic

Catra tried to speak as she strolled in, but it was like her throat had constricted in on itself

She stepped forward, trying to get a grip, she could feel tears forming in her eyes

And then the blonde saw her

Her eyes widened, filling with emotion

A mix between a gasp and a whimper left her throat

The blonde started shaking

The two stared at each other for what felt like forever

And then Catra said softly ''A-Adora?''

Apparently that was all the encouragement the princess needed as she sprinted toward her

Catra ran forward, meeting her halfway

They practically threw their arms around each other, hugging so tight like they were never planning on letting go

Adora sobbed

Loud, pain-filled sobs erupted from her throat

Large tears pooled onto Catra's clothes 

There were no words needed

Just one's comforting arms around the other

Catra was crying too, silently

She held the blonde's head to her chest as she practically cradled her and cried with her

They'd lowered onto the warm ground

Adora grasped onto her like she was never planning on letting go again

Catra let her cry as long as she needed

''I-I missed you dummy'' she whispered, causing Adora to break all over again

She pulled away a little to kiss her forehead, just like she did so many years ago

Adora finally got the strength to say something ''I-I missed you too- every day-''

''Shhh, I know, I know, the others told me all about it'' She held Adora more selfishly than ever ''I'm here now, I'm never leaving you again''

''I- I'm sorry- I never said it- I'm sorry for everything that happened-'' Adora pleaded in an almost guilty way

''It's been 80 years since then, princess, you know I forgive you'' Catra shushed her, gently rocking her back and forth

The word 'Princess' caused Adora to practically unravel again

Catra ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair. She missed this so much

She kissed her, again and again, she couldn't get enough of this, she couldn't get enough of finally having her back in her arms

''I love you'' she echoed her last words ''I love you so much''

''I-I love you too'' Adora pushed herself close as if she was trying to meld them together, to never let Catra out of her sight again

''I waited for you'' She whispered ''Every day I waited at the gate here...we all did''

''You didn't have to do that...'' Adora sniffled as Catra wiped her tears away

Catra purred, the sweet sensation bringing back a million memories. She only just realized she hadn't purred in 20 years, she'd almost forgotten how to do it...like she had to rediscover it. ''You would've done the same for me'' she replied quietly, and Adora knew she would deep down in her heart

''I-I'd forgotten your voice... and your purrs... I thought for awhile that I'd forget everything...'' Adora cried ''Finn...they sound like you...I needed them to remind me- I didn't wanna forget you''

Catra's heart was aching for her ''You _aren't_ gonna forget me, you never did, and now you're here, everything's gonna be okay''

''Can we just stay like this? Please?'' Adora's pleading voice sealed the deal for her

''Of course we can'' Catra kissed her forehead again ''We're never gonna be apart again''

''You promise?''

Catra finally pulled her head up and locked lips with her for the first time in 20 years

''I promise''

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing like casual major character death between exams. Finally getting this idea done has been so fulfilling and I feel like it really works with my HCs
> 
> Comments are always appreciated


End file.
